The Rhyme of the Wolf
by Neonz
Summary: Cronus unleashes a wolf as powerful as the teenagers: literally! How will she be stopped? Some AxA
1. Plans

**Yay! First fanfic! Yay! –Ahem-**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Class of the Titans. If I did, this wouldn't be a _fan_fic now, would it?**

**AUTHOR'S EXTREMLY IMPORTANT NOTE!- Okay, I admit, this has pretty much nothing to do with Greek Mythology. I dreamed it up, tried to make it more Greek-Mythology-Like, failed, and ended up with this. Sorry guys. Still, it's not bad (for a first), and should be at least a little entertaining. So, don't go off thinking you've learned all this stuff about Greek Mythology from my fanfic, 'cause you didn't. I swear, if I ever make another CotT fanfic, I'll make it have more Greek Mythology, m'kay? **

**It's a little short, and a little choppy, but I don't write stories all that often. I suspect the other chapters will be longer, but still short. Sorreh. D**

Plans

Cronus paced. First up, then down. His army of giants watched him with little interest.

"How," He questioned, mostly to himself, "Am I ever going to rid myself of those children?"

He looked over at the giants, who shrugged and scratched their heads, trying to make it look as if they were actually thinking of a way Cronus could finally prevail.

"I need to overpower them, but how?" He stopped pacing and thought out loud. "What could overpower them that I haven't thought of before?" He paused, "Maybe…" He trailed off. "No…but…" His face lit up. "Yes… The only thing that can overpower them…Is themselves."

He nodded happily at this idea. His army of giants, noticing, quickly nodded and smiled as well.

Cronus now had to think of a way to make it happen. "I could copy their powers into another human…Or, another creature. Yes, animals work better. What's strong enough?"

The first creature that came to his mind was a griffon. The next was a harpy. He shook away both ideas; the animals were too loud, they would give themselves away much too quickly. They were also too strange; the teens would notice who was behind the tactic right away.

"Okay, something mortal," Cronus thought out loud.

The first animal coming to his mind was a lion. The creatures were more than powerful enough. Yet, he doubted there were any lions in New Olympia. What was powerful enough, common enough, and smart enough to take them down?

What was common in New Olympia anyways? Birds, bugs, snakes, nothing really powerful enough, or large enough for that matter, to take down the teens. There were some deer in the forests, but that was…

"Something has to hunt the deer. What is it?" Cronus, once again, said to himself, "…Wolves. That's what. Wolves! They're large enough, powerful enough, smart enough, and there's enough of them around that they won't seem out of place! That's it!" Cronus snickered evilly. "All I have to do now is, get a wolf, make it stronger, faster, better, make it obey me, and set it on the children!"

He made a portal out of thin air, and stepped into it. When he stepped out, he was in the middle of the forest.

Glancing around, there were no wolves. They weren't all that many, but Cronus knew they were here somewhere.

He reentered his portal, and ended up in another part of the New Olympia Forests. Once again, there were no wolves. He continued this manner for a little while, until he found what he was searching for.

He exited his portal once again, but this time saw a lone wolf a little ways away. The wolf looked young, and was probably evicted from its former pack. The wolf was female, and she had a gray, fluffy, slightly dirty coat. Upon Cronus's entry to the area, the wolf looked up, and attempted to run away.

Cronus laughed. "Fool. You cannot escape the God of Time!" He extended his arm, and muttered a few words. The wolf froze in place, and, since she had been running, fell over. Cronus simply walked over, picked the wolf up, and returned home through another portal.

Cronus placed the wolf on the floor. "Now, wolf," Cronus ordered, "Obey me!" He yelled a few words. The wolf's eyes flashed red for a moment. Cronus nodded. Snapping his fingers, the wolf unfroze. She sat obediently at Cronus's feet. "If only it were this easy with the teenagers," Cronus commented.

"Now," Cronus began, "May you have the strength of Hercules, the brains of Odysseus, the speed of Atalanta, the leadership of Jason, the luck of Narcissus, the immortality of Achilles, and theskills of Theseus. Oh, and the sheer abilities of myself are also a bonus!" Cronus recited, holding his hand above the wolf.

The wolf's eyes flashed red once again.

"Now," Cronus instructed, "You are to take down these seven teenagers." He waved his hand, and a picture of the seven teens appeared. "Do you understand?"

The wolf's eyes flashed. She got to her feet. "I do. I will not fail you."

Cronus smiled. "Good." He waved his hand and created a portal. "This will take you back to the forest. You should be able to navigate from there."

The wolf bowed. Her eyes flashed again. "Tangy is my calling," She smirked, "I will send those heroes falling."

Cronus was not surprised by the fact that she had spoken. "Tangy, is it? Destroy them."

Tangy bowed. "Don't worry. They'll be gone in a hurry." Tangy stepped through the portal, and into the forest.

**Ohh, nasty, evil wolf! Did you notice the rhyming? It's important, so you should have! **

**In case you're wondering, I have no idea whether Cronus really has all that power or not, but let's play along, m'kay? **

**And Tangy is actually my name! Nickname, anyways. You can call me by that, or by my PenName, Neonz.**

**I'll try to update soon, but no promises! ;D**

**Review and it'll be sooner though. –hinthint-**


	2. Attack

**I decided to update. Yay! **

**So, anyway, I don't own Class of the Titans. No duh.**

**Okays, so, fighting and violent stuff in this chapter. Be warned. **

Attack

Atlanta peered around a tree. She held a bow. There was a quiver on her waist, holding hunting arrows.

Archie stayed a little ways back. _'Why did I ever agree to do this?'_ He asked himself. About thirty minutes ago, he had overheard Atlanta complaining that she wanted to go hunting, but it would be too dangerous to go alone. Archie quickly volunteered, and here he was. Other than Cronus's goons, he hadn't been hunting in his life.

"Be quiet, there's a herd of white-tailed deer," Atlanta hissed to Archie.

Archie nodded. He was bored. She had told him to be quiet ten times already. He hadn't said anything since they entered the New Olympia Forest.

Atlanta closed one eye, strung an arrow, and aimed at a young buck in the group.

Before she could fire, the herd of deer perked up, and ran.

Atlanta sighed. "You better not have done anything," She warned Archie, "It would have been a clear shot too."

Archie looked around. Something wasn't right. "Atlanta, the deer aren't running away from us. They're coming towards us!"

"What?" Atlanta looked around, and surely enough, the deer were heading their way. "That's strange…" She commented.

The deer rampaged towards them. Seeing Archie and Atlanta, they turned and veered off a bit. Atlanta spotted the reason.

"There, Archie. See it?" She pointed forward, "There's a wolf over there."

Archie squinted and saw the wolf. "There's only one. I thought wolves hunted in packs?"

"They do. This one must be a straggler. If wolves disobey the rules, they get evicted from the pack, and have to hunt on their own. It's a hard life." She frowned with sympathy for the wolf.

A little ways away, the wolf spotted them. Her eyes grew wide. "These are two. They will soon be removed." Tangy started towards them.

"Um…Atlanta? Do wolves attack humans?"

"Not normally, Archie. Why?"

Archie pointed to the approaching wolf. "This one's coming our way."

Atlanta was confused. Would a wolf be hungry enough to attempt to eat a human? She doubted it. Something was up. Atlanta took a step backwards. "Maybe…we should go…"

"Good plan," Archie agreed.

Archie and Atlanta turned around and started walking nervously back. Noticing, Tangy broke into a run, letting a howl escape her as she did.

Archie and Atlanta looked back at the sound. "RUN!" They yelled at the same time, and started running from the wolf.

Tangy smirked and ran faster. She had soon caught up, and circled to face them. "Kill, murder, it must be done. What one of you will be number one?"

Archie gaped at the wolf, "What the…?" He didn't finish his sentence. Tangy had jumped toward him, snarling. Archie pulled out his Hephaestus whip. "If that's how you want to play, so be it." Archie said, lashing the whip around.

Tangy leaped at him, the agility of the wolf surprised him, and Tangy managed to get on top of him.

"Archie!" Atlanta yelled. Running over to the Archie, she managed to tackle the wolf off of Archie, but Tangy recoiled and tackled Atlanta. She skidded a few feet on the ground.

Archie and Atlanta got up. "She's strong," Atlanta gasped.

"I'm calling Jay," Archie declared, and brought out his PMR.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Herry, Theresa, Jay and Odie were watching a movie that had come up on television. It was about Jason and the Argonauts, which was the only reason Jay had taken his mind of Cronus, and why Odie had taken his eyes off of his computer.

Neil found the movie rather boring, and left within the first few minutes to take a shower. He immerged happily from the bathroom, nodding at his reflection in the three panel mirror he was holding. He sat down with the others watching the movie, but concentrated on himself.

Herry munched on popcorn, and was about to offer some to Theresa, when she froze up.

_A snarling wolf advanced on two people. On a closer look, the two people were Archie and Atlanta, their faces stricken with fear. Suddenly the wolf leaped on the two. _

Theresa snapped out of it to find Herry waving a bag of popcorn over her face, and Jay, Odie, and Neil looking at her with confused expressions.

"I said, do you want any popcorn?" Herry asked.

Theresa shook her head. "I had a vision. Archie and Atlanta are in trouble."

Just then, Jay's PMR rang. The group looked curiously over as he answered.

"Hello?" Jay said.

"Jay? It's Archie." Snarls could be heard in the background.

"Is everything alright?" Jay asked, concerned.

"Depends. Do you think a talking wolf that's attempting to kill us is alright?"

"Where are you?" Jay asked. The others were getting up.

"On the edge of New Olympia Forest. Arg!" There was another snarl in the background, followed by several cracks of Archie's whip. "Hurry!"

Jay hung up. "Come on, we have to go!" The others nodded, and followed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tangy ducked. Archie's whip had missed her by centimeters. Tangy looked up, smirking, "Just give up now. You? Win?" Her eyes flashed red. "How?"

Atlanta threw her bolas at the wolf, but she easily leaped out of the way, causing the bolas to wrap themselves around a thin tree.

Tangy lowered her head, and charged at Atlanta. Atlanta turned backwards to run, but came face-to-face with a tree. She turned to run left, but Tangy had already gotten to her.

"Atlanta!" Archie yelled, charging at the wolf.

Tangy raised her paw, revealing sharp claws. She swiped; aiming for Atlanta's face, but Archie came in and tackled the wolf. Instead, Tangy's claws managed the graze her left leg.

Atlanta screamed in pain as the sharp claws left four, long marks, extending from the middle of her thigh to right above her ankle. She tried to get up, but stumbled and fell down again.

Tangy hit Archie down and advanced toward Atlanta. Tangy grabbed a struggling Atlanta and threw her against the tree. Atlanta's head hit the tree. Hard. She fell unconscious.

Tangy turned away from Atlanta. She could be finished off later.

Archie got up. His first instinct was to help Atlanta, but that proved impossible since Tangy was in the way. Instead, he brought out his whip and flung it. He was surprised when the whip managed to get around the wolf's head. He tugged. The whip didn't cut though like it should have. Instead, it pulled a surprised wolf down.

"Archie!"

Archie turned his head to see the other five members of the group running towards him. "Finally!" He sighed in relief.

Tangy got up, and yanked on the whip, causing Archie to fall over.

"Gotcha!" Herry yelled. He picked up Archie, and began helping him tug the wolf.

While Tangy was busy fighting Herry and Archie, Theresa came over and punched the wolf in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. Both Herry and Archie sighed with relief.

"Here." Archie handed Herry his whip. "I guess we'll have to tug her back. She wouldn't be safe here."

Jay nodded, "Besides, Cronus might have something to do with it. We should consult Hera. She might know what to do."

Neil stood mockingly behind Jay, moving his mouth correctly to everything he said.

"Wait," Odie questioned, "Where's Atlanta?"

Archie's eyes became wide as he remembered. "Atlanta!" He ran over to the spot she had fallen unconscious. The other members followed.

"She's losing blood, fast," Odie commented, pointing at her leg, and at a gash marking where she hit her head.

Neil backed squeamishly away.

Theresa kneeled down and pressed her hand against Atlanta's head, trying to stop the bleeding.

Archie took off his shirt, and ripped it into strips. He wrapped the strips around Atlanta's leg, but the blood still seeped through.

"We have to get her back. Chiron might be able to help her," Jay said.

Archie nodded, and picked Atlanta up. They started off, back to school. Herry was bringing up the rear because he was tugging along Tangy. It would be too dangerous to pick her up; she might wake up at any moment.

**What'll happen now? Will Atlanta be okay? And what will happen with Tangy?**

**I'll update as soon as I feel like it.**

**Reviews make me feel like it.**

**-winkwinknudgenudge-**


	3. Memories Revisited

**Yay! An update! **

**_AND BY THE WAY!_ – This chapter has flashbacks. All flashbacks are in underlined italics, **_like this. _**Alright?**

**I don't own Class of the Titans. I do own Tangy though! –huggles wolf-**

**Tangy: -snarl-**

**Okay, okay, on with the story. n.n**

Memories Revisited

The gang finally managed to end up at the janitor's closet in the school, but not before receiving strange looks from everyone they'd past, directed at both Atlanta and Tangy. Though, I guess seven teenagers, one bleeding and being carried, walking down the streets dragging along an unconscious wolf isn't exactly normal.

Two people and a police officer offered to get an ambulance for Atlanta, though the group turned it down seeing as Chiron would probably want to look at it first, and Jay doubted it was as serious as it looked.

Unfortunately, they passed a group gathering for the "Prevention of Cruelty to Animals Society". More unfortunately, wolves are an endangered species. They got away from them by telling them Tangy was dead because of a new, rare virus, and they were planning a funeral. Seeing as Tangy didn't have any gun or arrow markings, they accepted this. Luckily, they didn't look close enough to see the wolf was breathing.

Jay inserted his key into the lock, and it spun and clicked. The door opened, and the seven heroes, plus Tangy, entered the closet, and then entered the place where the Gods were **(and no, I really can't remember what it was called, if it even had a name. o.0)**.

Hera looked up as the eight entered. Her gaze shifted from Atlanta to Tangy, and then rested on Jay. "What happened?" She asked simply.

"There's no time, I'll tell you later. The wolf could wake up any second. She has the power to kill."

Tangy's ears perked.

"_Once she wakes up, we'll kill! Then toss her on the fire and watch her grill!"_

_Two wolves laughed at this, playing with the ears of an unconscious third wolf, Tangy._

Tangy whimpered in her unconscious state, making the rest of the people in the room, minus Atlanta, jump.

"Can we get her to Chiron?" Archie asked. He was starting to pant from Atlanta's weight.

Hera nodded, and Archie hurried off with Atlanta. Hera's eyes looked amused. "And why didn't you just kill her when you had the chance?" She asked, motioning towards Tangy.

The group was at a loss for an answer.

Tangy winced in her sleep.

"_Why don't we just kill her now? The Alpha would be very proud." One wolf said to the other. The other wolf shrugged and they advanced toward Tangy, who was noticeable smaller than the other two._

_Tangy chose that moment to wake up, and stare in horror at the two older wolves._

"_Go…shoo! Bit and Blue!_

_The older wolves, Bit and Blue, laughed at her, making Tangy's eyes fill with frightened tears._

"_We are the heirs to the Alpha's throne! We have every right to be here, as you should have known!" One of the wolves, Bit, spat at her._

"_But," The other wolf, Blue smirked and said, "We'll be your friend, act like this never occurred, but only if you say the forbidden word."_

_Tangy gasped. "But if I said it I'd be banned from the pack. I couldn't be your friend, because I'd never come back."_

_Blue snarled, showing his teeth, "But if you don't, then on you I'll prey. So whether you say it or not, you'll be gone either way."_

Tangy snapped out of her flashback and rose from the ground, shaking her head as if to clear the memory from her mind. She looked around, not remembering where she was or why she was here. She tapped the floor with a claw. It wasn't soft like the dirt she was used to.

The five heroes and Hera turned as Tangy rose from the ground.

Tangy blinked up at them, backing away. '_Humans are not our friends; they are our enemies until the very end.'_ She thought, remembering one of the rules her pack had set up. As she remembered that, she remembered something else. Cronus.

Tangy's eyes suddenly flashed red and she snarled and started advancing towards the teenagers.

"I…must kill you…it must be done…and when I do it…Cronus will have won…" Tangy spoke the words as if she was forcing them out of her mouth.

Tangy, however, was still attached to Archie's whip. Herry merely tugged on his end to make the wolf fall over.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Archie hovered over anxiously as Chiron checked Atlanta's injuries. Atlanta, for her part, was still unconscious.

"Will she be alright?" Archie asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

Chiron looked up. "Well," He said, "There's good news, and there's bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Erm, the good news, I guess."

"The good news is she doesn't have a concussion, which is, quite frankly, a miracle. Also, the cuts aren't that deep, and they have stopped bleeding. She should wake up within the hour. The bad news is that she has lost a fair bit of blood, so I would like her to stay in bed for a few days."

Archie tried not to smile. Atlanta wasn't one that would willingly stay in bed for a few days. "So, uh, she'll be alright then?"

Chiron nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Herry dragged Tangy over to a cage Hephaestus had quickly built for her. It was large, and had steel bars to prevent escaping. Herry shoved the wolf inside and closed the door.

"Now what do we do?" Herry asked Hera.

"We let her sit. Judging by the flashing eyes, she's been hypnotized. Hopefully, the wolf will break out of her state, and can be relesed back into the wild."

"And who do we know that would hypnotize a wolf?" Neil asked the group.

"Cronus!" The rest answered.

"Are we going to feed her?" Odie asked.

"No." Hera answered firmly. "If we give her food and water, she might have the strength to break out of the cage, which is something we surely don't want happening."

The group shrugged and left.

The newly caged Tangy whimpered as she remembered the rest of her flashback…

"_I don't want to! Don't kill me Bit and Blue!"_

_There was a rustle and a large, strong wolf appeared. He was the Alpha of the pack._

"_Pups, we have killed a deer…" He paused, seeing the scene, "What is going on here?"_

_Bit and Blue smiled at each other. The looked up at their father, and lost their smile, replacing it with a fake, scared look. "It was Tangy! We just heard! She just said the forbidden word!"_

_Tangy gasped. "I didn't do it! They are lying, Blue and Bit!" She bowed to the Alpha. _

_The Alpha wasn't buying it. He roared in anger and picked Tangy up by the scruff of her neck. Bit and Blue laughed, following their father to the center of the pack, where the rest of the wolves were eating a deer. The Alpha shoved the deer to one side. The wolves, excluding Tangy and the Alpha, moved away from the center and formed a circle around Tangy and the Alpha. The Alpha threw Tangy on the ground and placed a paw on her neck. _

"_You have broken a rule, you insolent fool. Now I must review, the Rules of the Rhyming Crew."_

"_Rule one is always obey me. If you don't, banishment you will see."_

"_Rule two of the Rhyming Crew, is you must also obey Bit and Blue. Bit and Blue are heirs of the throne. If you disobey them, you will be left alone."_

"_Rule three is always share your meat. If you don't, you'll be thrown on the street."_

"_Rule four is humans are not our friends; they are our enemies until the very end. If you disobey this rule, we will punish you with something cruel."_

"_Rule five is the most important rule, the one we've always taught in school. Day after day and time after time, we must always, always, ALWAYS, rhyme. This also means what can't be heard, is the horrible, awful, forbidden word."_

_The Alpha shot Tangy a look of pure hatred. "Now, wolf, you've broken rule five, the rule for whichwe always strive. For committing the awful crime, of saying the forbidden word, of not doing rhyme, we ban you, wolf, from the pack. We don't want to ever see you, we don't want you back."_

_Tangy tried to tell the Alpha she didn't say it, but he wouldn't listen. _

"_Please, Alpha, I didn't say it, don't make me leave, don't make me quit!"_

_The Alpha snarled at her, and soon, the rest of the pack was scowling and snarling at her. Tangy backed away, and started crying. She ran off into the forest. Alone. _

"_I didn't do it! I committed no crime! All of my life, I always did rhyme!" She shouted into the trees. But the trees didn't listen, so she wandered off._

_Then she saw something pop out of nowhere, Cronus._

Immediately, she awoke and lunged. Her muzzle hit the steel bars of the cage. Her eyes flashed red. She snarled at the cage and hit the bars again. It did nothing except hurt her nose. Angry, she resorted to lying down. As she did, she suddenly realized how hungry she was. And thirsty.

**Okay. Well. Hmm. Is Tangy really evil after all? Will she break out of her hypnotizing spell? What will happen next? Are you getting tired of these questions? Yes?**

**Well, thanks everyone for your reviews. I know I'm not much of an author.**

**Keep the reviews coming! XD**


	4. Trusted?

**Well, you're probably thinking, "Well, finally!"**

…

**To be honest, that's what I'm thinking now too! XD**

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING!**

**Nuuoa Eclaire**

**Sandall**

**0lympias**

**echo cascade**

**Farrah-Legend**

**christiankikyo**

**Yay! You guys ROCK!**

_Trusted?_

**(six hours later…)**

Tangy was weak from lack of food and water- remember that she didn't get to eat any of that deer before she left- and was now attempting to sleep on an empty stomach. Well, you know how that goes. It was more like lying on the floor, waiting to die in a cage, far away from the forest. Which, really, was what it was. She started crying as a last resort.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Atlanta yawned and woke up. She couldn't remember now, but she had woken up before now and talked with Archie and Theresa a bit.

Atlanta sat up, but only managed to stay up for a few seconds before a wave of dizziness hit her and she laid down again. She then noticed the bandages on her left leg, and studied them curiously for a moment. Wait, where was she anyways?

Atlanta peered around the room, and confirmed it was Chiron's study. What was she doing here again? Racking her memory, she came up with only Archie, a hunting arrow, and a wolf. Well, that helped a lot.

Then she heard something. It sounded kind of like a puppy crying.

If she hadn't suffered the combined feat of a head injury and blood loss, she probably would have started wondering why the Gods would be keeping a puppy.

Instead, she decided she would try to calm the puppy down.

Getting up was somewhat difficult, but staying up was even harder. Atlanta cautiously tried her bandaged leg, and gritted her teeth when it burned with pain. Carefully, she started walking. She swayed a bit at first, and then grasped the nearest thing she could find, which happened to be the bed. She felt like giving up at first, but she realized she probably wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't quiet the puppy anyways.

She was unsure what to do next. She couldn't see because of the darkness, and the dizziness was making her confused and shaky. Pausing, she began limping forwards, only to collide with a bookshelf and almost fall over. She turned, and waved a hand in front of her, and began limping until she found the wall, from there she found the doorknob, and turned it, the door squeaked slightly when she opened it. Atlanta slipped out.

Tangy stopped crying immediately, perking her ears up at the sound of the door.

"H-hello?" Tangy whispered, going to the front of her cage and re-collapsing there.

Atlanta paused. "Um…" She said, unsure of what had spoken. She continued forwards anyhow.

Tangy saw a shadow coming towards her. She wasn't sure if she should be excited or scared. "Hello?" She repeated again, this time with more confidence.

"Um, hi," Atlanta replied. She kept moving forwards until her bandaged foot hit the cage.

She winced as the burn climbed up her leg again. She was pretty sure this was the puppy's cage, but she was still unsure of who made the noise. She looked around for a source.

"If you're looking for me, I'm down here." Tangy stated, looking up at the shadow.

Atlanta's gaze quickly shifted to the cage. The noise was coming from the cage. She kneeled down on her good leg and peered into the cage. All there was in it was a wolf.

Wait, a wolf?

Tangy looked very pleased that Atlanta had found her. She smiled. "Hey, do you think you could unlock the cage? I don't quite get how to do it," Tangy said, hopeful whoever it was would help her.

Atlanta fell over backwards from shock. A talking wolf? What the heck?

_Wait, that kind of rings a bell… _She thought, pulling herself up.

She then started working on the lock. It was a lot harder in the dark. Finally, it clicked and the door opened. Atlanta backed off.

Tangy smiled and started walking calmly out of the cage. She laid herself beside Atlanta, determined to let nothing surprise her.

_Your greatest weakness is fear. That's what got you kicked out the first time. Play it cool. Don't ask why the human knows how to speak wolf. _She thought to herself, repeating the thought over in her head.

Atlanta's thoughts were not similar. "How come you know how to speak English?" Atlanta blurted out.

"How come you know how to speak wolf?" Tangy replied. _Nice going Tangy. Ignoring your thoughts again, I see?_

"Erm, what? I don't know how to speak wolf…I…" Atlanta broke off.

"Then," Tangy paused, "How come I understand you?"

"You're speaking English, that's why." Atlanta replied.

"But, normally humans talk in weird grunts. How come you don't?"

Atlanta, despite the strange situation, almost burst out laughing, controlling herself when she remembered most people were asleep at this hour.

"I have no idea. But, we talk in weird grunts? Really?" Atlanta was amused.

"Yeah, and they all sound the same. But, um, you wouldn't happen to have any food or anything around here, would you? I'm _starving." _

Now Atlanta was stuck for an answer. Sure, there was food, but it was in the kitchen, and that was too far for her to walk. "How about I just let you go outside, and then you can return home, and everything will be okay." She said, not even considering the reasons the Gods would have had for keeping her here in the first place.

Tangy's gaze turned cold. "I don't have a home." She stated simply.

Atlanta's heart went to the wolf. "I'd get you food, but it's in the kitchen, and-"

"What's a kitchen?" Tangy asked, her eyes growing wide with interest. The matter of a kitchen pleased her more then food at the moment.

"It's, a, um, place where you get food and stuff. And eat." Atlanta said, almost laughing again as the wolf looked excited.

"So, you hunt in the kitchen?"

This time Atlanta giggled. "No, we buy food from stores, and put it in the kitchen, and you can eat whatever you have."

Tangy cocked her head. "What's a store?" She asked.

"It's a place where you get things. Like, food and clothes and stuff."

"Where do they get all the stuff?" Tangy asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," Atlanta pointed out.

"There are a lot of things I don't know. So, tell me or please show." Tangy paused. "Damn, I rhymed again."

"Um, is rhyming bad?" Atlanta asked the wolf.

"Yes. I'd still have a home if rhymes didn't exist."

Atlanta decided she didn't want to know.

"So, about this kitchen thing…" Tangy continued.

"We can't. I can't walk that far on my leg." Atlanta replied, pointing at the bandage.

Tangy tilted her head. Then, she slowly approached Atlanta. Tangy sniffed the bandage, and then began tearing it off.

Atlanta recoiled. "What are you doing!" She yelled at the wolf, who kept tearing at the bandage, until she had gotten the complete bandage off. Atlanta winced at the cut. Tangy then promptly began licking Atlanta's injured leg.

Atlanta struggled at first, then she stopped, and gaped at her leg. The cut had vanished.

"How…how…what…y-you do…?" Atlanta stuttered, her wide eyes turning to Tangy.

Tangy paused. "I…I think I…" Tangy paused. "Wait. Something…black? Red eyes. Yes." She turned to Atlanta, who shrugged, still not thinking clearly.

Tangy looked Atlanta straight in the eyes. "Jason, Atalanta, Hercules, Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus…Cronus…" Tangy suddenly shook her head violently, as if there was a swarm of bees in her fur, and then began slamming her head on the ground.

An alarmed Atlanta leaped up and took control of the wolf. "Stop! STOP!" She yelled at Tangy, who started pawing at her head and whimpering.

"No…get out…no…" Tangy mumbled. "I'm…sorry…" Tangy whispered. She closed her eyes, and when they re-opened, the were glowing red. She began growling.

Atlanta pushed the wolf away and backed off. Getting up, she started running, but after only a few steps, she stopped, and started panting. Tangy smirked. "This will be easy, this will be done, Cronus will be pleased, he will have won."

Atlanta's eyes grew wide. _Well, at least I can say tonight is the most **normal** night I've ever experienced. _She thought sarcasticly to herself.

Atlanta turned and began running again, forcing herself forward.

She had almost reached the end of the room when she collapsed on the floor. She was gasping for air, and was too weak and dizzy to move.

Tangy walked over and put a paw on her neck. "Looks like you're as lucky as a three-leafed clover. This is the way it will end, for you it's over."

**Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger guys!**

**But I felt it would be more interesting to do it that way.**

**Muahahahaha!**

**Haha!**

**Mua…ha…-cough-**

**Ahem.**

**Review if you liked it. Or if you didn't like it. Review if…**

**Oh, never mind, just review.**

**Pwease? –huge eyes- :3**


	5. Insert Chapter Name Here

**Wow. Another update. **

**I was inside, hiding from the heat (and Nova Scotia is one of the cooler places to be!), and then I thought, "Hey, I've got nothing better to do! I'll make another chapter!"**

**So here I am, and here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Lawyer: You must make TWO disclaimers to make up for the one you forgot last chapter!**

**Me: What! Do I have to? **

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**Me: Fine.**

**I do not own Class of the Titans.**

**I do not own Class of the Titans.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**pyro in a hoodie****- The Gods, erm, all wear earplugs when they sleep. O.o;; xD. There was a quick plot change in the story which required me to make the Gods, all, erm, deaf.**

-Insert chapter name here-

You know how they say before you die, your whole life flashes before your eyes?

Well, that wasn't the case with Atlanta. What flashed before her eyes was a pair of glowing, red ones.

But the glowing, red eyes started flashing back to their normal, dark, wolf color.

Then back to the red eyes.

And so on, and so forth. Actually, the flashing lights were making Atlanta's head hurt.

But Tangy wasn't killing Atlanta.

Atlanta paused, and then pushed the wolf off of her. Tangy didn't react. She just stood there, frozen in place.

Atlanta backed off slowly, as if she thought making too much noise might set the wolf off again.

Atlanta's mind was still confused and dizzy from what had just happened, and from the lack of blood. Tangy might have healed her wound, but she couldn't replace her blood.

The ideal thing to have done would have been to go tell one of the Gods. Atlanta either thought that was a bad idea, or, more likely, she decided to go with the first thing that popped into her head. The thing that popped into her head was going back to the brownstone and alerting her teammates. So that's what she did.

Opening the door to the brownstone, she found that no one was awake. Checking the clock, it was 1AM. Wow. Time sure passed.

Atlanta groped around the room until she found the wall, and from there kept moving until she found a doorknob. She turned it, and poked her head into the room. It was Archie's room. Atlanta wasted no time in getting him up. She shook him vigorously until he grumbled angrily and woke up. He looked up at the person who disturbed his sleep, and looked surprised.

"Atlanta? Shouldn't you sleeping in Chiron's study?" Archie asked, surprise covering the worry.

"Archie, have you seen a, um, talking wolf lately?" She asked.

Archie looked amused. "Oh. You found her, then? Yeah. She attacked you and left a nasty mark on your leg. We think Cronus hypnotized her."

Atlanta looked confused. "She attacked me?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Archie asked, noting Atlanta's confused face.

"…The same wolf…" Atlanta paused. "You're sure it's the same one?"

Archie grinned. "Pretty sure. After all, it was _my_ whip that saved you from her."

Atlanta frowned, ignoring the last comment. "But then, the same wolf healed my leg. It's gone, see?" Atlanta showed Archie her injure-free leg.

Archie blinked in confusion. "So, the same wolf that tried to kill you, tried to help you."

Atlanta nodded. "I guess so."

"Why though?" Archie asked, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"Um. It was…something about kitchens? Yeah. We were talking about kitchens, and stuff. She was telling me about herself."

Now Archie was lost. "…Kitchens?" He shook his head. "Never mind. What did she tell you?"

Atlanta paused. "She said she was homeless. And she was hungry. Oh, and she hated rhymes, and, um-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a sec. She said she _hated_ rhymes? You sure it wasn't the other way around?"

"Positive. She said she was homeless because of rhymes, or something," Atlanta replied.

"Funny. The wolf we were fighting before loved rhymes. She couldn't stop with them!"

"Hmm," Atlanta paused for a moment, before remembering what she had really wanted to tell the group. "Oh, yeah, and at the end of the conversation, she listed off the names of our ancestors and Cronus, and then her eyes turned red, she started rhyming, and then she tried to kill me."

"WHAT!" Archie flinched backwards from surprise. "So, first she trys to kill you, then she helps you, and then she trys to kill you again?"

"Yeah, I think that's how it went," Replied Atlanta.

"She's still in the cage, right?" Archie asked.

"Oh. Oops," Atlanta replied simply. She yawned.

Archie slapped himself on the forehead, sighing. "Guess we should go back then," He turned to a yawning Atlanta. "Or, you could stay here. You should probably sleep anyways…"

"No, no," Atlanta said, perking up slightly, "I'm coming too."

So they got up, taking care not to wake the others. They came back to the God's "hangout" **(xD)**, and found Tangy sitting up on the floor, looking slightly confused and slightly upset. Upon Archie and Atlanta's entry, she looked up. She paused, but then saw Atlanta. She then decided to allow them to approach her.

"…Back again?" Tangy muttered. Her voice was cold. "I'm sorry." She spoke the two words as if she wasn't sure they should be used. "I'm confused." Tangy stated, somewhat randomly.

Archie and Atlanta glanced at each other. Atlanta opened her mouth to say something, but Tangy beat her to it.

"…I should explain…but I can't. I don't know why, or how, or…anything," Tangy looked nervously at the ground.

Archie and Atlanta paused. It was still very dark out, and all they could see of the wolf was a faint, trembling outline.

"What I can tell you," Tangy continued, "Is that my name is Tangy. I am a lone wolf for the second time in my life. I was evicted the second time, and abandoned the first. The first time was when I was young, perhaps a while ago now. My mother and fellow pack mates went hunting. They never returned, but I was lucky. Another pack passed by, and adopted me. They raised me with strict rules; the strictest was that of always rhyming. I was falsely accused of breaking this rule, and I was tossed out…After that, my life's a blur, but even though I haven't eaten anything for a very long time, I feel stronger than I ever was before," Tangy stood up. "Something's happened, but I don't know what it is."

"Well," Archie said, "We _can_ tell you what's been happening. Cr-"

"NO!" Tangy yelped, jumping. "Don-don't say…_his_ name…" Tangy looked at them, eyes widening with fear. "Ev-every time I remember him…I lose control…of myself."

"Oh." Was all Archie and Atlanta could say.

Atlanta yawned, failing to stifle it.

"Don't humans sleep during the night?" Tangy asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, but-"

"No, sleep," Tangy said, cutting Atlanta off, "I'll still be here in the morning."

**Wow. What a bad, short chapter. **

**Yes, I _was_ planning on making it longer, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and I thought you might want _something._ I should be back on the 26th. Reviews are appreciated. :D**


	6. Hope Is Never Lost

**So, I got back! Yay me! ; **

**Anyways, I was inside, (this time hiding from the cold. nn), and I was like, WOAH! Update! Ah, or something like that anyways. I should have done it, like, a long, long while ago.**

**DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Class of the Titans. Neither does she! –points to random person-**

Hope is Never Lost

Archie woke up, yawning widely as he slowly got out of bed. Turning to his clock, it read 9:07am. Good thing it was a Saturday. He trudged lazily downstairs, not bothering to change until after breakfast. Five other teens looked up briefly as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Archie murmured at them, going over to the toaster, and putting in two pieces of bread.

Neil smirked. "Wow Archie! You aren't last up for once!"

Archie grunted angrily in reply. Wait, he wasn't last up? Really? Archie turned around, looking briefly around the room, and noted the absence of Atlanta. Well, that was no surprise; Atlanta got up early and went for a run before anyone else got up. But no, Archie _knew_ where Atlanta was, and where she was last night, and who they were with.

Archie's eyes got big. Tangy wouldn't be very happy if the Gods forced her back into the cage, and he didn't exactly want to fight her again.

Archie suddenly dashed out the door.

The remaining five looked confused as he left. Except Herry, who looked delighted that Archie had abandoned his toast.

Five minutes later, Archie reentered the door to the brownstone, looking less than pleased as the wolf he entered with asked what a doorknob was.

"It's a thing you turn." Archie answered, annoyed. Tangy looked happy, even though the answer he gave was probably one of the simplest out there.

Jay half choked on his coffee, Theresa squeaked in surprised, Herry nearly (but not quite, since toast was very important) dropped Archie's toast, Odie gaped, and Neil didn't really do much, except look up with an annoyed expression when Theresa squeaked.

Archie, noting their less than normal expressions, said, "I'll explain later."

Tangy looked overwhelmed. She kept turning back to look at Archie's hair, which she found particularly interesting. She looked up at the five startled teenagers looking at her from their places at the table. Tangy happily trotted over to it, ignoring Neil's scream as he finally noticed her. She sniffed the floor for a brief second, looked up at Herry's plate, and in about two seconds had Herry's (or Archie's, whichever you want) toast kidnapped at the other side of the kitchen.

It took Herry ten seconds to notice the absence of the toast.

"Hey!" He yelled angrily at Tangy, whom had already devoured the toast, and was looking at Neil's cereal hungrily.

Archie sighed. "That was my toast, wasn't it?"

"Sorry," Herry said, shrugging. "I thought you left."

"…So…Archie?" Jay said, raising an eyebrow at him. "How about explaining now?"

But Archie didn't need to do anything, because Tangy had already jumped up and started re-telling everything that happened.

"So, you can speak English? Can you still speak wolf?" Odie asked.

"I dunno. Can anyone here test me?"

"I can try to download a sound clip on wolves on my computer." Odie suggested, pulling out his laptop.

"Kay," Tangy answered, looking around the room. "How come everything is so bright here?" Tangy asked.

"The lights, duh." Neil answered, annoyed.

"No, like," Tangy ran up, leaping onto Archie and nosing his hair, "Like that, and," Tangy ran across the kitchen, poking a bright green calendar. "That. I've never seen such pretty shades."

"Wolves are colorblind. Cronus must have given her the power to see color when he gave her everything else," Jay explained, "The wolf could have lots of human traits."

"The wolf's name is Tangy." Tangy told him, while looking happily around the room with her new color vision.

"Got it!" Odie cheered triumphantly, clicking the wolf sound file. His computer howled.

Tangy listened for a few moments, then leaped up at the computer. "MOM! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

**WAHOO! I updated:D. Go me, go me!**

**Is there still hope for Tangy to find her family? Find out next update:D.**

**As always, reviewers are adored. ;D.**


	7. Remembered But Lost

**Hi everyone. I'm not so great at this update thing. Hm.**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! WHOOOTTT!!**

**By the waaaay… Have you guys heard about the new season two episode? (For anyone who doesn't like spoilers, continue on because I'm about to shout one out.) The one about…WEREWOVLES?! Ha! I totally accept responsibility for that one! My idea, chyeah. ;D. (Okay, so **_**perhaps (perhaps) **_**not. But it's fun to think that way, eh?)**

**For. The. Last. Time. I. Do. Not. Own. Class. Of. The. Titans. (Nor do I own any episode ideas. I think. (Kidding! xP.)**

Remembered but Lost

"_Tangy…my baby…where are you?"_

"_Tangy…my baby…where are you?"_

"_Tangy…my baby…where are you?"_

"MOM!" Tangy screeched, leaping at the computer while the recording looped. "That's my mom! THAT'S MY MOM!" Tangy told the others excitedly. "She's still looking for me!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Atlanta woke up and yawned. She looked around the room. _"…Where am I?" _She wondered._ "Something about a wolf, a hunting arrow and Archie_?" That didn't help.

As if he read her mind, Chiron walked in. "Ah, good. You're up."

Atlanta looked up. "Oh, hi Chiron!" She smiled. "Um, what am I doing here?"

Chiron chuckled. "Have you not noticed the bandage on your leg?"

Atlanta automatically looked down at her leg. "Uh, what bandage?"

Chiron looked over. "That's…odd. Your wound…It's gone." Chiron looked completely puzzled, which make Atlanta laugh.

"Great! So…does that mean I can leave?"

Chiron looked at her oddly. "I suppose so…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The other six titans were watching Tangy as she did a celebration dance around the room.

"My pack is aliiiive! My pack is aliiiive!" She sang happily.

"What's it doing?" Herry whispered to the others.

"Some kind of weird-wolf-tribal-dance-thing, I guess." Neil replied, rolling his eyes.

Tangy stopped dancing and looked excitedly around the room. "Soooo, I'M going back to my pack now, to live a normal life! No more rhymes, nothing!" She announced, looking proud of herself. "Um, sorry for... everything." She said, looking down, "But I'm going to leave now, alright?" Tangy gave them a kind of wolf-grin and headed towards the door.

"Well, that was an interesting start to my morning." Theresa said. The others nodded.

Suddenly, Tangy called back. "Wait! Guys! How do you use the entrance thing?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Atlanta was walking back to the brownstone when she saw a wolf hurtling around the corner. It stopped and looked up, it's eyes growing wide with recognition.

"Hey! You're the person from last night!" Tangy grinned.

"What the heck. You can talk." Atlanta looked down at the wolf, who was confused now.

"You remember, right? You let me out of the cage! I owe you." Tangy looked happy again. "Hey, I was just going back to my pack! You wanna come?"

"Uh, right." Atlanta replied skeptically.

"Great! Come on, this way!" Tangy bounded ahead and Atlanta followed, still a bit unsure.

"Okay, so…" Tangy stopped at the forest entrance. "They're in here somewhere…" Tangy sat down, and looked to the sky, and began singing.

"_I've lost my way,_

_But I'm coming back…_

_Show me,_

_Tell me,_

_Where are you?_

_Because I've lost my way,_

_But I swear it,_

_I'll find my way home…_

_Help me find the path I seek…"_

Tangy stopped howling and looked up. "It's the song my pack taught me when I was little, but I couldn't remember it until the other day, when…You know. Or, do you? Never mind."

"Wow." Atlanta replied. "That was beautiful."

Tangy smiled. "It must be weird hearing another wolf singing it and not understanding what it means." Tangy's ears perked up. "I can hear something! It's them!"

Atlanta strained but couldn't hear anything. Tangy squinted through the darkness, then smelled the air. She looked worried.

"There are lots of other packs around here too… I can smell the Rhyming Crew…" Tangy growled at herself for rhyming, and continued looking through the darkness. She sniffed the air again, and panicked, "Oh no…No…Get back! GET BACK!" She yelped, and she and Atlanta backed away from the forest.

"What is it?" Atlanta asked, worried over the wolf's terrified expression.

"They…Everyone, th-they've all been-" Tangy was cut off mid-whine by a pair of red eyes glowering through the darkness. Then another pair, and another.

Atlanta and Tangy backed off further. "They're all been…mind controlled by that freak. Like me." Tangy's voice was trembling now.

"What's that mean?" Atlanta asked. Tangy looked at her wide eyed.

"It means they want to kill us." Tangy replied, as more and more eyes started appearing from the darkness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**That wasn't very nice of me, leaving you at a cliffy after not updating in a while. :(. It'll be okay, I promise the next one will come sooner. I think there's going to be two more chapters, but I dunno. Maybe the next one will be the last? You'll have to wait and see. ;D.**


	8. Fight Or Flight

**Hi everyone. xD. Remember me:3. I'm reeaaaallllyy sorry for not updating when I said I would... super sorry. ;.;. What's been going on? Eh, nothing much. xD. I got a dog though! Haha, she's so cute... a little shih tzu. :333333. I've always wanted a dog. :D.**

**Anyways, as I said in the last chapter, this may or may not be the last chapter. (That sounds kind of weird, but you get the point) I actually don't know. I don't even know what I'm about to write right now, to be honest... heh. xP.**

**Thank you so much reviewers! You've been really supportive throughout this whole story. :D. confetti It's hard to believe... when I first started this, I had just finished grade seven. Now I'm halfway through grade nine. xD. Kind of sad I'm not done by now. xP. I read the whole story over, and I think my writing improved as it went on. Maybe because I passed a whole grade in between the time I started? xP. **

**On an unrelated note, did you see the episode with werewolves yet? It actually is a bit like this fanfic, WEIRD! Like, it has AxA, Atlanta got hurt, Archie took the wolf out with his whip... but it didn't cut through! xDDDD. I'm sure Brad didn't base it off my fic, just think it's weird.**

**I HAVE TALKED FOR TOO LONG, on with the last chapter... well... maybe. xD.**

**Again, I don't, and never, _ever, _will own COTT. :).**

Fight or Flight

"Oh my god!" Atlanta screamed. There must have been at least fifty wolves coming at them from the forest, their eyes glowing bright red. "We can't beat all of them!"

Tangy's own eyes shone purple, and the attacking wolves collapsed, frozen. She panted. "I can't believe all these wolves were hypnotized... that guy is evil."

"You got that right." Atlanta agreed, "How did you make them stop like that?"

"I..." Tangy began, suddenly whispering. "It was one of _his _powers, you know? Controlling time..."

Suddenly, a portal appeared from nowhere, and the person they were talking about emerged.

"The name's Cronus. I though you would have remembered?" He asked, smiling. Snapping his fingers, the frozen wolves came to life, snarling. "That's better. And I can't have you interfering again..." Cronus lifted his hand, muttering a few words, and a terrified Tangy dropped to the ground. He grinned. "Let's see how you fare now, Atlanta." And he left through another portal.

Atlanta kneeled down beside Tangy. "Are you okay?" She asked, shaking her lightly. Tangy's eyes opened slowly, and she looked up. Atlanta could see fear immediately surge into them. "Hello?" There were growls of wolves surrounding them now.

Tangy got up, whimpering. She nudged Atlanta's hand. Atlanta gasped.

"He took away your powers, right? You can't talk anymore." Tangy yelped. All she could hear were grunts.

"Then... we're in big trouble." Atlanta glanced over. The wolves were slowly advancing, hackles raised, growling. Tangy turned, beginning to flee towards the city.

"No!" Atlanta yelled. Tangy turned, confused. "We can't lead them towards the people. We have to go back into the forest, I suppose." When Tangy still stared at her, Atlanta pointed into the trees, and Tangy nodded, though unsure.

They raced into the forest. Atlanta was now much faster then Tangy, and had to run slower so she could keep up. They glanced backward, and saw the red eyes chasing after them. Atlanta took out her PMR and pushed the emergency button. It would send out a signal to everyones PMR, and tell them where to find her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jay, Odie, Herry, Theresa, Neil and Archie had all finished breakfast, and were clearing dishes and chatting. Suddenly, everyones PMRs went off at once. The teens glanced worriedly at each other; this only happened when somebody pressed the emergency button.

They all whipped out their PMRs. They could see a small dot labeled "Atlanta" that seemed to be going forward, weaving up and down a bit as it did.

Jay quickly calculated the co-ordinates. "Atlanta's in New Olympia Forest," He told them. "It looks like something's chasing her, so get your stuff and lets get out there as soon as possible."

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Atlanta and Tangy ran for their lives. The wolves were probably only about twenty-five feet from them, and gaining with every passing moment. Tangy was taking huge breathes. Her head was down, and the only thing keeping her going was fear. Atlanta was getting tired too. They were running as fast as they could, without Atlanta leaving Tangy behind, and they had to avoid tripping over tree roots and rocks. One slip, and they were as good as dead.

"Come on guys..." Atlanta muttered to herself, glancing at the struggling wolf beside her, "Hurry... Please..."

The wolves behind them didn't seem to be tired at all. Atlanta figured they were in too deep of a trance to notice. They were barely ten feet away now.

Atlanta could see a clearing up ahead. As she and Tangy got closer, they could see the rest of the team, looking prepared to fight.

"Thank God," Atlanta panted, rushing towards them. Their faces were only relieved for seconds, before the team saw what was chasing them. Their expressions changed quickly to horror, as the wolves, howling noisily, ran towards them.

The teens brought out their weapons, preparing to strike. Tangy immediately leaped in front of them, shaking her head, eye's wide, whimpering.

"She doesn't want us to kill her family." Atlanta translated.

"Well, that would be fine, _if they weren't trying to kill us!_" Herry shouted. The approaching wolves red eyes flashed angrily.

Tangy shook her head again, turning around. She sat down, looked up to the sky, and howled.

The teens had no idea what it meant, but a couple of the wolves paused, looking around. Tangy howled again. This time, all of the wolves stopped, looking around, confused. Their eyes still shone red, but they weren't attacking.

Tangy howled one last time. As if someone had pulled an electrical cord out, all of the glowing eyes suddenly returned to normal. The wolves looked around, scared and confused.

A portal appeared, and Cronus stepped out, looking angry. "How did you foil my plans again?!" He yelled.

"It's over, Cronus!" Said Jay. The others prepared themselves for battle.

"Ah, but how many times have you said that now, Jay?" Cronus asked, looking calm. "Too many. I shall be leaving again, tata!" He said, smirking as he waved and exited through the portal.

The teens sighed. This was never going to end. They looked back over at the wolves, where Tangy was interacting excitedly with a few.

Tangy's tail twitched back and forth, sniffing and licking what looked like an older version of herself. The older wolf looked happy and content. Tangy trotted back over to the group, the other wolves looking on curiously.

She went up to Atlanta, and licked her hand. Atlanta smiled, and scratched Tangy's head. Tangy's tongue rolled out happily, and the other group members patted her as well, and she allowed them to, as if she were a golden retriever.

Tangy licked all of them, then returned to her waiting pack. The wolves walked back into the forest. Tangy paused, looking back at the teens, and howled. The group could easily recognize a tone of happiness in it. Tangy looked at them a moment longer, before running to catch up with her pack.

The teens headed back to the brownstone. It was just another day when you had to save the world.

**And that's the end! ;D. Hurray! I'm sooo happy I finished it. xD. I hope you guys are too, review, and tell me what you think!**

**And, I have no plans for a sequel... but I do have ideas for other COTT fanfics that I can hopefully finished before grade eleven. xDD. Until then, bye!**


End file.
